


Teal'c Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 10, Team Bonding, Team as Family, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of Teal'c drabbles and short fiction.A Real Homecoming— team bonndingBowling Night— friendship & humor





	1. A Real Homecoming (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team officially welcomes Teal'c home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "homecoming"

“That’s it, sir.” Carter climbs off the stool. The silver banner reflects off the ceiling fan’s new light fixture. “Welcome Home” spans the entryway in blue letters.

“Think he’ll like it?” Daniel crosses his arms and steps back, knocking into the stack of empty boxes. 

“Does a Jaffa wear taffeta?” Jack shrugs his shoulders when Daniel and Carter give him strange looks.

A jangle of keys at the door announces Teal’c’s entrance. The friends all grin and shout, “Welcome home!”

Teal’c inclines his head and smiles softly. He’s been on Earth for many years, but this is his first real homecoming.


	2. Bowling Night (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vala discovers a new passion: bowling! Or Vala ruins a perfectly good non-sexual game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Teal'c  & Vala, bowling

There was a certain sport to it, a kind of calculating athleticism, subtle in its application and precision. Bowling was Daniel, whereas jello wrestling was Vala. Which is why Vala couldn't understand why Teal'c had taken her bowling after all the enticing discussions about the texture and slide of gelatin.

Teal'c bowed to Vala as he returned from the lane, quietly acknowledging that it was her turn.

She rolled her eyes, unfurled her legs, and clopped the rental shoes on the polished floor. "Muscles." She hefted the bright green ball into her arms. "This isn't my game. Really. It requires patience, and you know how I feel about _that_." Vala opened her stance and swung the ball from between her legs as she'd seen some young girls doing. "I haven't even hit any pins." She turned when the ball curved its way into the gutter.

"Vala Mal Doran, I believe you have the concentration for this game and that you will find it enjoyable."

Vala pursed her lips skeptically.

"I know! Why don't we sneak around behind the works and draw faces on all the pins? Or exchange people's bowling balls! Or, uh. . . ." The ball return spat out her ball. "We could—"

"You could attempt to hit the pins," Teal'c suggested none too firmly.

A smile wavered over Vala's face. "Right." She picked up the ball again, this time affecting the stance Teal'c had originally taught her. Bowling was slightly more exciting when Teal'c was helping her, guiding her arm through the smooth motion, his muscles enveloping her frame, his shadow shielding the glaring fluorescent lights, his velvety baritone caressing her nerves as he talked her through the motion, helping to narrow her focus until the release. . . .

She swung her arm, let go of the ball, straight down the center, and watched with amazement as it spun and rolled over the oiled lane until it cracked into the center pin, knocking down six others with it.

"Did you see that?" Vala hollered. "I hit them!"

"Well done, Vala Mal Doran."

"No, no, Muscles. I hit them! Me! I did it!"

"You did indeed."

"Ha!" Vala dropped into her seat, her shoulders hunching naturally. "That was great."

"I knew that you could focus and perform well in this game." Teal'c retrieved his ball and stepped towards the lane.

"Yeah," Vala said, pausing until Teal'c prepared to release the ball. "It all came together when I started thinking about how bowling is just like sex."

To his credit, Teal'c kept the ball in their lane, but it was his only gutter ball the whole night.


End file.
